


La frustración de Simon Hirsch

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Simon Hirsch es un estudiante ejemplar. Todo en su vida es perfecto, pero siempre hay alguien capaz de hacerle sombra.





	La frustración de Simon Hirsch

**La frustración de Simon Hirsch**

* * *

Simon Hirsch siempre ha sido un gran estudiante. Desde que le seleccionaran en Ravenclaw, ha sido un alumno ejemplar, o así lo ha pretendido. Sus notas son las más brillantes, sus trabajos, excelentes. Su sonrisa se amplía cada vez que algún profesor le elogia en algo. Es el mejor, sin duda.

Pero no todo el monte es orégano. Siempre hay alguien capaz de hacer sombra hasta al más listo. Alguien más perfecto. Y lo peor de todo es que esa persona no es de su propia Casa, sino que es Gryffindor.

¿Desde cuándo un minino es más listo que un águila? Cada vez que escucha ese nombre, un escalofrío le recorre por todo el cuerpo. Si hay una maldición imperdonable con un nombre espantoso ese tendría que ser el de Lily Evans.

Que si prefecta, que si la mejor de su clase, que si la mejor en los T.I.M.O.S., que si perfecta en todo, que si medio Hogwarts la adora y el otro medio babea por ella... ¡Asco da esta tía, por Merlín! Normal que a nuestro Simoncín no le caiga mucho en gracia.

Pero todo esto no puede quedar así. Tiene que quitarla de en medio como fuese. Aunque tenga que jugar sucio... ¡MUAJAJÁ! ¡Uy! Creo que eso lo he dicho en alto, ¿no?

Aprovecha su pelea con Severus _Grasientus_ Snape para intentar sacarle información jugosa que pueda usarla en su contra. Pero tras una larga conversación con _Grasientus_ , lo único que consigue es una túnica mojada. ¡Cómo llora el muy cabrón! Quién le iba a decir que el impasible de Snape fuese tan nenaza.

A pesar de este fracaso, Simon no piensa darse por vencido y decide ir a por el amigo _rarito_ de Potter. Sí, ese mismo que parece que se haya peleado con el gato del vecino. Porque menuda cara lleva el pobre... Seguro que él la odia. Segurísimo.

Pues no sabemos qué ha sido peor, si Severus _el llorica_ o Remus _el pedante._ ¡Qué dolor de cabeza le ha dado cuando se ha enterado de lo que pretende hacer con su _amiga_! Ni que fuese su madre, por Merlín.

Sin embargo, nuestro adorable y siempre admirado Simon Hirsch jamás se vence fácilmente.

—¡Pongo a Dios..., digo Merlín, por testigo —dice alzando el puño al aire—, de que algún día acabaré contigo, Lily Evans!

Ya veremos cómo acaba esto.

**Author's Note:**

> CONTINUARÁ... (O NO, QUIÉN SABE...)


End file.
